edfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Gamer4life56
Off the top of my head, just talking about what we see onscreen: The first time that the Kankers and the kids meet (onscreen) is in "Over Your Ed" when they crash The Ed Show. They don't really make contact with the audience, but this is the first time that the Kankers and the kids meet onscreen as a group. As for individual onscreen interactions: The first time we see Kevin with the Kankers is in "Dawn of the Eds," when he's captured by them and they taunt him. Jonny 2x4 and Jimmy have their first real conflict with them in "Avast Ye Eds," when the Kankers pursue Eddy's Creek Cruise, which they were passengers on. Jonny wrecked the Kankers' pirate ship their, and was subsequently forced to walk the Plank along with Jimmy. They don't really have any face-to-face contact with any of the other kids as anything but a group, because the kids have learned by this time to scatter when the Kankers come around, so the next time that they show up and have an interaction with any of the three left on your list (Rolf, Sarah, or Nazz) is in "Ed Overboard," when Rolf actually goes to the trailer park to rescue Ed, considering it his Urban Ranger duty. (It doesn't end well for him.) They also find Sarah in "Run for your Ed," where the Kankers torture her until Sarah realizes that they want her to sell out her brother–which she gladly does. I don't think that Nazz and the Kankers ever really have direct contact anywhere in the series. It's possible something happened during "Run for your Ed," but nothing is shown onscreen. Marie does use Eddy to hit her during "May I have this Ed?" but they never talk to each other. Even in the movie, we don't see Nazz getting captured. So I'd have to say that Nazz and the Kankers never interact. This help? Responses The Eds are ignored because parents never appear and because none of the kids care about them/would be willing to stand up to the Kankers. No clue which episodes they don't speak in. Scattered Kids In "Over Your Ed" Nazz and Kevin show up at the start without any other kids, but the kids show up as a group. In "Sir Ed-a-Lot" Sarah and Jimmy are the only kids to appear. In "A Pinch to Grow an Ed" all of the kids show up, but they're never in a group larger than two–they're spread out. Do not edit other users' personal pages For doing this, you have been given a three-day warning ban. Have a nice day. Research First of all, you should do your research instead of just asking the staff. Maybe re-watch single one of them. Second of all, it is very obvious that the Kids share the same opinion on the Kankers. -Stefanoisthebosssssss (talk) 17:31, December 22, 2016 (UTC) No, it's actually not okay. Thanks for asking, though. Adding how many times characters haven't appeared at the point of an episode is generally considered useless trivia. Please don't add it. Ruined Teeth Unknown; Jonny's flashback (with Rolf, Jonny, Kevin, Plank, and Nazz) contains no characters that appear in Ed's flashback (with Ed, Edd, Eddy, Sarah, and Jimmy) so there is no way of comparison on that front. Furthermore, since Ed's flashback sends the Eds further forward in time, it's impossible to figure out by that route. So it's possible that Plank got the chip before, after, or while Jimmy's teeth got ruined. Nazz and Kankers It's not that they've never interacted, it's that they've never interacted, one-on-one, onscreen. Nazz, like all the kids, knows that the Kankers are bad news. She has also been in groups that the Kankers have threatened. They did meet each other tho, clearly, Nazz's relationship with the Kankers was seen in the movie, where Nazz was captured. Of course, it didn't show she was captured but Nazz got tied up. Oh yeah, I forgot about the gym class scene. Thanks! Kankers post-movie It's not known how they're treated, although I'd assume that the kids would be EVEN MORE leery of the Kankers after being kidnapped by them. Eds success with jawbreakers Onscreen, it happens once, in "Brother, Can You Spare an Ed?" Offscreen, it's implied that they got jawbreakers after "A Glass of Warm Ed" and Ed, Edd n Eddy's Big Picture Show. Jimmy presumably doesn't have a crush on Nazz because he's too young; Rolf, meanwhile, may be too old (it's implied that he's the oldest of the kids, and may have been held back in school because he comes from a foreign land) or may just not be into her. Paths Taken in the Movie Well, each group followed a different path. The initial chase, with the Eds in the car going through the cul-de-sac, goes from the Cul-de-Sac to the Junkyard to the Construction Site to the Playground before flying off through the Woods and into the Desert. After that, each group follows a different route. Rolf: grabs Wilfred and uses Wilfred to track the Eds through the desert and to the cow fields, until Wilfred rebels against him and runs off. After this, he stumbles into the road and is captured by the Kankers, who take him (along with their other captures) to the amusement park. Sarah and Jimmy: having a general idea of the direction in which the Eds went (having seen them fly off), they decide to take a shortcut through the Construction Site and then the Park n' Flush. This leads to them getting captured by the Kankers, and the Kankers joining the chase. Eventually, Sarah and Jimmy get free in a large field (quite possibly one of the cow fields the Eds meander through) and escape into the Sunflower Field, where they meet up with Wilfred, who was formerly with Rolf. Wilfred, still tracking the Eds, leads them to the amusement park. Kevin and Nazz: Kevin takes a road out of town in order to use his bike. This road leads in the approximate direction the Eds went, and leads past the Gag Factory. Kevin and Nazz investigate, and fall into a waste pipe that goes all the way out to the swamps at the end of the river the Eds sail down. This place is also close to the road that the Kankers are taking, which leads to the Kankers capturing Kevin and Nazz. The Kankers: Presumably, after losing Sarah and Jimmy, they found their way to the road and went down it, along the way finding Rolf and locating Nazz and Kevin for capture. This road presumably leads to the amusement park. (It's probably the same one the Eds took on the last leg of their journey prior to stopping to rest.) Jonny and Plank: They catch a bus, and Plank hijacks it so that they can get to the amusement park. They arrive a little late. I would prefer to be contacted on my talk page, thank you. As for Jimmy sneaking around during Pain in the Ed, he was doing that because Sarah instructed him to. She-who-gives-migranes One episode: For Your Ed Only. Ed's Dad Unknown. Nazz's return The toilet knocked Nazz through the floor. As this is a slapstick cartoon and it would have been funnier to have Nazz return and throw a box of tissues at Sarah than it would have been for Nazz to be dazed, Nazz was instantly back to throw tissues at Sarah. Chat Nah I'm all good, chances are I'm likely to goof off doing other things on the comp or I might be required to do something around the house. Sarah's Reaction The same way she did in the movie: jumping to Jimmy's defense and swiftly getting taken down by the Kankers. Random message Please don't bother me in any way that involves the same comment you said to Xydux and/or Carlos, not to be harsh but I don't wanna talk to you.